


All I Want for Christmas is You

by Kashoku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blowjobs, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: Vitaly had been looking forward to this for months. It had been far too long since he had gotten to see Yulian in person and Skype calls just weren’t hacking it anymore, especially with how hard the time difference made it. The only thing he could have possibly done without on this trip to New York was, well, his entire family coming. Vitaly had offhandedly mentioned going to the US to visit Yulian for the holidays and to see him dance, and then suddenly it had turned into a whole family affair.





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightJournalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJournalist/gifts).



> A very Merry Christmas to my Secret Santa Midnight who wanted a little Yutaly loving :D

Vitaly had been looking forward to this for months. It had been far too long since he had gotten to see Yulian in person and Skype calls just weren’t hacking it anymore, especially with how hard the time difference made it. The only thing he could have possibly done without on this trip to New York was, well, his entire family coming. Vitaly had offhandedly mentioned going to the US to visit Yulian for the holidays and to see him dance, and then suddenly it had turned into a whole family affair. 

 

It was a miserable 23 hour adventure with a five hour layover in Taipei. Vitaly hated flying as it was, but it was even worse not being able to travel first class like he usually did. He’d offered - of course he did - but Yuuri had refused to let him spend so much money. In a moment of guilt, he had downgraded his own ticket feeling bad about being the only one in first class. Mistake.

 

_ Me: I’d never say this outloud, but even Aiko is driving me a little up the wall. _

 

_ Ulya: haha, I can only imagine trying to travel with that little ball of energy.  _

 

_ Me: She just won’t sit still and be quiet…I just want to sleep...I’m considering buying a drink even though I know Mama would not approve. Though, he looks like he could use one, too.  _

 

_ Ulya: Hang in there...I’ll take care of you when you get here. _

 

Immediately Vitaly felt all the tension and irritation leave him at the promise. It had been too long. The week had been filled with nothing but dreams of what he would do to the omega the second they had a moment alone. 

 

_ Me: I absolutely cannot wait.  _

 

_ Ulya: I’m going to try and gets some sleep before tomorrow...Love you. _

 

_ Me: Love you too, Ulya <3 Oyasumi _

 

Somehow, despite Aiko’s insistent pestering in attempts to keep herself entertained, Vitaly finally found peace in the uncomfortable seat and dreamt of his brother beneath him covered in love bites and bruises that his own mouth had put there. 

 

When the plane finally touched down in New York Aiko had finally worn herself out and had to be carried by Phichit. Lucky for the beta Aiko had not hit a growth spurt and was looking less and less like she ever would.  It was just before noon New York time by the time they got their luggage. Yulian was still in class, but they had gotten early check-in to their hotel. Two rooms, adjoining. Vitaly was meant to share a room with Alyona and Aiko, the two girls sharing a queen bed.

 

“Ai-chan, you can have the bed all on your own,” Vitaly smiled at her the moment they set down their luggage.

 

Aiko plopped down on the bed closest to the window. “Where will you sleep, then?”

 

“You aren’t doing work while you are here, are you?” Alyona questioned him quietly with a frown.

 

Vitaly placed a gentle hand on her head, reassuring her. “No. One of Ulya’s roommates is out of town so I’m going to stay with him. This way we all have more space.”

 

“No fair, I wanna stay with Ulya!” Aiko pouted, crossing her small arms.

 

“You’ll get to see him plenty enough,” Vitaly kissed her cheek. “Now unpack your things and take a nap. You are getting cranky.”

 

_ Ulya: Since I’m not performing during tonight’s show I can get off in about three hours. Four at most. If you want you can go ahead and bring your stuff to my place. Dylan is with me so no one is there. You remember the code? _

 

_ Me: I do. _

 

It was certainly not the first time Vitaly had visited, and sometimes he had even done so unannounced. Work brought him to the US on occasion and he always made a point to visit no matter what. Sending a quick text to his mother about having gotten enough sleep on the plane and going out he took his luggaged and hailed a taxi to take him to Yulian’s loft. It was just as he remembered it; exceptionally clean from the touch of two omegas with a lingering stench of alpha. He’d never admit it, but he liked Diego. There was a respect. 

 

The moment he walked into Yulian’s room he collapsed face first into the plush bed breathing in the scent of his brother and omega.  _ Gospodi _ , he had missed this so much. Wrapping his arms around the pillow he buried his face into it and was quickly lulled into a peaceful sleep. 

 

He had a glorious dream. Yulian’s plush pink lips were kissing all along his neck, occasionally stopping to nibble at his ear. Gentle fingers combed through his silver locks, a gesture that reminded him so much of their mother. It was the most soothing thing.

 

And not a dream.

 

Vitaly’s eyes fluttered open just as a soft kiss was placed on his nose. “Ulya?” He asked, voice groggy with sleep.

 

Yulian smiled, a kiss to the alpha’s forehead. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Vitaly responded in kind, shifting to face the omega and close the distance with a languid kiss. It was like tasting his favorite treat for the first time all over again. The gentle caresses grew more heated with every kiss and soon Vitaly found himself growling and rolling them over so that he omega was pinned beneath him as he started to devour the skin around the bonding gland. 

 

Yulian gasped, tilting his head to the side to offer it up despite firm hands against his brother’s chest. “V-Vitasha, we can’t. Not now. Mama wants us to meet them for dinner.”

 

Vitaly rarely pouted, but he was definitely pouting now. “You promised to take care of me.”

 

“And I will,” Yulian gave him a peck on the cheek before pulling away out of the alpha’s reach. “ _ After _ dinner.”

 

They met up with the rest of the family at an Italian restaurant that Yulian loved. Aiko was chatting away excitedly about all the Christmas decorations and the amount of people in the large city. She didn’t speak a lick of English, but it did little to phase her at all. Such innocent moments like that were Vitaly’s favorite. Alyona was still rather limited, but it didn’t seem to bother her either surrounded by four people who were quite perfectly fluent in it and used to it from competition. 

 

For the most part Vitaly sat back and let everyone get their fill of conversation in with Yulian. It had been so long for them, after all, and Vitaly would (hopefully) have plenty of time with the omega later tonight. It didn’t keep a hand from travelling across Yulian’s thigh beneath the table, though, occasionally brushing across his crotch and causing a small chirp to leave his lips. 

 

When the bill came and Phichit slipped his card into the pocket book Vitaly finally decided to speak among the chaos. “I’ll be staying with Yulian so that the girls can have the room to themselves.”

 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri questioned. “I know it’s tight and inconvenient, but I don’t want to bother Ulya’s roommates.”

 

“It’s not a bother,” Yulian spoke up. “Diego is in Mexico through the New Year and Dylan doesn’t mind! I have the space.”

 

“Such a big heart as always,” Yuuri praised.

 

They bid their farewells and Yulian and Vitaly got their own Uber to go back to the loft. Finally. Vitaly could feel his heart beginning to pound in anticipation, fingers unable to keep to themselves as he played with the small hairs at the base of Yulian’s neck the entire way home. There were already giggles as they made it through the door, hands all over each other even though this time they had company. For the most part Dylan ignored them, giving a polite hello and a smile and then going back to his stretches in front of the television. 

 

The second the door shut behind them their lips were on each other and clothes started to be shed. Yulian quickly found the back of his legs hitting the edge of the bed before tumbling down, the alpha hot on top of him. Moans between pants and kisses between nips. Vitaly was about to completely lose himself as he started to suck on Yulian’s gland when he was abruptly pushed off.

 

“My costume shows my collar,” Yulian explained before the question was asked. “I can’t show up with - with hickeys all over it!”

 

Ah. “Fine, then I’ll go lower,” Vitaly moved down his chest, leaving trails of kisses as he continued to go lower and lower and lower until he was at the tent in Yulian’s briefs. 

 

“And no sex, either. I can’t be sore for tomorrow.”

 

Sighing against Yulian’s half-hard cock Vitaly brushed back his stray hairs that had fallen into his face and sat back on his heels. “You really are a buzzkill, you know?”

 

Smirking, Yulian hooked a leg around Vitaly’s waist and sent him tumbling, their positions changing. “And here I was about to take care of you like I promised…”

 

Oh. Well, then. Vitaly let himself relax back against the pillow and closed his eyes the moment Yulian began to tongue at one of his nipples. Their hips started to rock against each other as he sucked on the pink nub, a hand digging into black locks. Yulian’s nails trailed down the alpha’s sides until they reached the elastic and pulled the fabric down to let his brother’s thick and long cock spring free. Popping off a wet nipple Yulian lifted his hips and folded his body until his mouth was hovering over the glistening tip of hard cock. With a lick to his lips he went down taking Vitaly into his hot mouth.

 

Vitaly couldn’t help the cry that left his lips with a buck of his hips. It had been so long and it just felt so incredible to have the omega’s mouth around him again. There was simply no way he could last long, especially with the way Yulian’s tongue was working him in unison with his hands pumping his shaft. “U-Ulya, I’m not going to last.”

 

The words were only encouragement for his brother, the omega relaxing his jaw and taking Vitaly down as far as he possibly could down his throat. Vitaly couldn’t help himself, grasping at hair as he started to fuck up into his brother’s mouth. “Fuck! Oh god, Ulya, I’m gonna-”

 

Yulian sucked hard and Vitaly was coming hot down his throat. The omega eagerly swallowed, a few dribbles of white dripping from the corners of his mouth which he made quick work of with his tongue. Wiping at his lips with the back of his hand he grinned. “Better?”

 

Vitaly could only moan unable to form actual words on his lips. It was the best he’d felt in months. Wiping at the sweat that had formed on his brow his eyes glanced to his brother’s crotch. “You?”

 

“I’m fine,” he responded, reaching over Vitaly towards the nightstand. “Roll over. We aren’t done.”

 

Raising a brow Vitaly did as he was told hugging a pillow. He was about to open his mouth to ask but was beaten to it as slicked up hands started to dig into his muscles. The sound that left his lips was practically obscene despite the touches not being sexual at all. “God, Ulya...that feels so good.”

 

“You’re always so tense. There’s so many knots here,” Yulian spoke as his fingers started to work into a spot on Vitaly’s shoulder. “I’d say I’m living up to my promise, no?”

 

Vitaly only moaned into the pillow. 

 

/*/

 

The performance hall was buzzing with people. A full house. It was the final performance of The Nutcracker for the year and Christmas Eve. Phichit had spent a great deal of time taking selfies in front of the large Christmas tree, Aiko bright eyed in wonder at all the decorations. Vitaly helped himself to a drink of scotch from the bar needing an excuse to have a flushed face when Yulian came on to dance. 

 

The first half of the performance came and went in blur. Yulian was not in it and thus Vitaly’s interest was lost entirely. He’d recognized his roommate, Dylan, as the Nutcracker Prince but didn’t put much thought into it. Aiko’s continued babble about the pretty outfits and dancers put a smile on his face, though. Grabbing another drink during intermission Vitaly prepared himself.

 

He was not prepared.

 

The light pink and gold color of the costume was perfect against Yulian’s skin. Glitter accented his cheekbones and eyes perfectly shining with the circlet atop his dark head. Vitaly had never seen such a beautiful sight before. It had his lips parting slightly in awe, a finger to them in silent fascination. There was no competition. Everything was clear as to why Yulian had been granted this leading role. No other could ever dream of comparing. No woman - no other omega - could ever compare to this beauty. Well - except perhaps their mother. Who else would Yulian have gotten it from?

 

It ended too quickly. Vitaly wanted more - an encore. Not just of bows and flowers handed to Yulian in droves. The alpha wasn’t exactly what you’d call ‘cultured’, but this he could have watched for eternity. As the theater started to clear out the Katsuki family moved on to a closed off part of the performance hall. For family and select audience (donors, Vitaly figured) there was a special after party. There were sugary treats galore, cocktails of every flavor, and several of the dancers still in their costumes there to take pictures and entertain the children. Yulian was one of them, and Vitaly found himself blessed to see his brother in those tights close up.

 

“Vita-nii?!” Aiko tugged at the tail of his suit jacket, a plate of sweets already in her hand. “How do you say ‘That’s my brother’ in English?”

 

Vitaly chuckled, knowing Aiko wanted to go brag to the other children. “That’s. My. Bro-ther,” he answered slowly. Aiko tested the words, slurring some letters and leaving out others. Vitaly was slow and patient, repeating the phrase as many times as Aiko asked. In the ended it was shortened to ‘My Bro!’ and she excitedly went around shouting and pointing. The Snowflakes grabbed her attention and they all giggled, more than happy to entertain the small girl despite the language barrier as she pointed to their costumes in delight. 

 

“She’s going to crash,” Alyona giggled fondly, taking a bite of her own treat.

 

“God, I hope so,” Phichit groaned, having to bare the brunt of the girl’s enthusiasm the entire trip so far.

 

“Mama!” Yulian waved, finally able to pull away from all the photo ops he had been asked to give.    
  
Yuuri pulled him into a tight hug, holding on to him with all his might. “Ulya...you were so beautiful. I am so proud of you.  _ So proud _ .”

 

“Easily the best ballerina out there,” Phichit winked, offering up his own hug that Yulian gladly accepted. 

 

Yulian’s gaze caught Vitaly’s and no words needed to be exchange between them. The looks they shared said it all and more. There were several more photos to be had, and though Vitaly could tell that slight change in Yulian’s smile that meant he was tired of it all, he kept smiling through them all. He truly was someone all these young aspiring dancers could look up to. Someone Vitaly himself could never be. 

 

“Ah, it finally looks like it’s winding down,” Yulian let out a breath of relief, using the moment to get closer to Vitaly brushing their fingers together.

 

“You look exhausted. I’m sure you can’t wait to get home and to bed,” Vitaly replied, perhaps a little disappointed at the prospect of not being able to love on the omega tonight. 

 

“I want to get to bed and to you,” Yulian whispered in Russian, eyes staring right at Vitaly with wide pupils. 

 

A small gasp left Vitaly’s lips and his heart jumped. 

 

“Let me go change and then we can head home, ok?” Yulian lifted up on his toes and left a brush of lips against the alpha’s cheek before slowly parting and walking away.

 

“Papa, I’m tired,” he heard Aiko’s voice wine off to his side.

 

“Yes, well, finally,” Phichit laughed, picking her up. Her hair had been done up in braids and a bun complete with a tiara that made her look just like a ballerina. “You’ve certainly had a long day.”

 

Yuuri chuckled, brushing a strand of long silver from Aiko’s face. “I guess it’s time to head to the hotel, huh?”

 

“Ulya is changing, and then we’ll be headed off ourselves,” Vitaly mentioned.

 

“Ok,” Yuuri nodded. “We’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

 

“Of course, Mama,” Vitaly promised. 

 

When Yulian finally returned and they made it back to the apartment the omega went straight for the shower, ready to get the makeup and glitter off of his skin. Vitaly was a little disappointed he was not invited, but he used the time to dress down to something comfortable and check his many messages from Nobuo. His beta friend had kept out of trouble - mostly - while he was gone and nothing urgent from Oyabun had krept up. Once that was done he rummaged through his luggage and pulled out a wrapped gift. It was only a few minutes until midnight. Why wait till morning?

 

The door opened and steam flooded the room, Yulian walking out dressed in an oversized sweater and sleep pants rubbing at his damp hair with a towel. Even with discarded glasses and contacts he could see the present laid out for him and he came to a halt. “What…? Vitasha…?”

 

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Vitaly responded, motioning for his brother to join him on the bed.

 

Yulian did so, dropping the towel on the floor and crawling onto the bed taking the present into his lap.

 

“Open it,” Vitaly instructed, settling back behind Yulian on the bed, arms snaking around his soft torso and burying his chin in the crook of his neck.

 

Carefully, Yulian pulled at the bow and started to unwrap the paper. The omega was one of those that despite the paper not being reused he refused to tear it. Wrapping paper and bow safely discarded he opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper to expose a navy blue wool trench coat. The inside was a lighter blue and khaki plaid pattern. There was a matching scarf and gloves. 

 

With a gasp Yulian quickly lowered the garment he was about to take out and put the top of the box back on. “Vitasha, this is a Burberry coat! They cost two grand!”

 

“It was three,” Vitaly corrected, stretching around Yulian to open the box again, “And you are worth every bit of it. You are always complaining you don’t have a nice heavy coat, so now you have one.”

 

Lucking his lips Yulian slowly took the coat back out and then pulled it up against his chest allowing his back to curl back against Vitaly. “I don’t know what to say. It’s perfect. Too much. My gift could never begin to compare.”

 

“Nonsense. Whatever you got me I am sure I’ll love it,” Vitaly kissed his gland and sat back on his hands, giving Yulian room to move about. 

 

With a heavy blush Yulian pushed the box aside and turned around rising to his knees. His sweater came off and was tossed to the side. “Well….here it is.” He pulled at his pants, dropping them down to his knees to reveal red lingerie trimmed with white fur and a large gold bow in the front. “Why don’t you unwrap it?”

 

And Vitaly did just that, unwrapping his gift with the utmost of care and devouring it for all it was worth.


End file.
